To Have A Gift
by Kam
Summary: When the Military steps into the slowly increasing Mutant crisis, they use antidotes to take away a Mutant's gift, in some cases killing them. Can the X-Men save the rest of the Mutant population from dying off? **Ch. 2 up!
1. Military Files

Disclaimer: Marvel owns these people, except Rachel. I made her up. And Shalimar is owned by the TV show Mutant X. This is meant to take place if there never were any movies, even though I posted this in the X-Men movie section, I only did that because I wish for it to have the people from the movies, but more. So key things that happen in X2, most likely will not happen in this. So its just my own thing.  
  
Mutation.  
Not a term one usually hears, unles they have it.  
No one believed they existed.  
Until the special professors, scientists, and the military stepped in.  
They researched it for years, until they could prove there are extra genes in some people.  
A very powerful mutant, he made a school in New York for mutants to live in and be safe.  
But happens to the mutants who dont know they are mutants yet?  
What if they dont have access to New York?  
This is their story.  
* * *  
It was a rainy day in Dixon, Illinois. Rachel was in gym class, with her best friend, Anne.  
"Run for two minutes!" Their gym teacher, Mr. Empen yelled to the class.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing after school today?" Anne asked Rachel, as they began to run.  
  
"Not much..." She muttered. She stopped, and wavered a bit, as if she were about to fall over. At the same moment, the lights all flickered on and off.  
  
[thats odd, it didnt even thunder or lightning...] Anne thought. "Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing Rachel by her arm.  
  
"Fine..just a bit dizzy, I guess." Rachel replied, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Come on, I will help you to the Nurse's Office." Anne said. They walked out into the hall, and were almost there.  
  
"Oh, you know what? Im Nurse Monitor this class period, so I can take her the rest of the way. You can just go back to class if you'd like." A woman said. She was black, and looked pretty young, but oddly had white hair.  
  
"Um...okay, hope you feel better, Rach...see ya later!" Anne said, grinning, and leaving back for the gym.  
  
"Im Ororo." The woman said, smiling.  
  
"Um...hi...Im Rachel." She said, shifting uncomfortably. They walked to the Nurse's Office, and walked in.  
  
"They got here first..." Ororo whispered to herself. Rachel was close enough to hear. She looked over to the Nurse's desk to see a man with a suit, sunglasses, and a briefcase. Another man was standing at the file cabinet, looking through student's files.   
  
"Where are the normal two nurses?" Rachel asked.  
  
"On vacation." One of the men said monotonously.  
  
"What are your names?" Asked the one with the files. [Thats strange, didnt Ororo tell me she was their monitor? Why dont they know her name, then?] Rachel wondered.  
  
"I am a substitute teacher here." Ororo lied.  
  
"Really.....Miss.....?" The one at the desk asked.  
  
"Munroe. Miss Ororo Munroe." She said.  
  
"And you?" The man at the desk asked, facing Rachel.  
  
"Rachel Keller." She said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright....Miss Keller, if you would just relax, we need a blood sample." The one with the files said.  
  
"What? Why?" Rachel asked them, frowning.  
  
"It is just a new test that everyone who comes in here is required to take." The guy at the desk said quickly. He grabbed a needle, and pricked her finger. He squeezed her blood into a small machine thing, almost like a diabetes blood sugar level measurer. The other man looked at a list he had in his hands, while the man at the desk waited for her blood results.  
  
"You said your name is Ororo Munroe?" The one with the file asked. She nodded. The machine beeped, indicating the results.  
  
"Ahhh, very good." The man at the desk muttered, smirking. He typed something on his computer, and hit the "send" button. "All is done....we did well today, two in one hour, correct?" He asked the other guy.  
  
"Yeah, thats right." The man with the file said, smirking back as he wrote Rachel's name on the file list he had.  
  
"Two?" Ororo questioned.  
  
"Im afraid you two will be taken into custody. You see, mutants are very dangerous, and we are currently learning how to take away their powers, even if it means killing them...." He said, holding up a type of gun.  
  
"Dont worry yourselves, the bullets only stun." The one with the files said, yanking out one of his own. They aimed at the two girls when a loud bang of thunder echoed outside. Rachel glanced outside. It looked as if there was about to be a tornado. She looked at Ororo. Her pupils were gone, and her eyes were now all white. The window burst behind them from the wind force, and large, hard, chunks of hail shot it, and began to shoot at the two men. Rachel put her hands together, and her hair was sticking out from static. She grabbed one of the men and released the electricity. He fell over, steaming. Ororo made lightning shoot through the window, which electrocuted the other man. He fell over as well.  
  
"People usually call me Storm." Ororo said, smiling. Her eyes turned normal.  
  
"Im usually known as Rachel, but there are few who call me Statika." Rachel said.  
  
"Thats why I lied about being Nurse Monitor and Teacher. My leader, Charles Xavier, heard the military was coming here to capture mutants. Its happening only in a few places for now, thank God. So far me and my fellow mutants have gotten you, and a girl a little older than you named Shalimar. The oldest and bravest students at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters make up the X-Men. Im included in them, and thats who came with me. We should get to the jet." Storm said, explaining quickly. She grabbed all of the files the two men had, and the machine they tested the blood in. They left the school, and the jet blasted off.  
* * *  
  
Rachel wandered into the main part of the jet, which contained 5 other people, Storm included. She took a seat next to a tall, slender girl, with very long, pointy nails. She had pointed ears, and sharp teeth. She also was in a black suit that was skin tight.  
  
"Hello! Im Shalimar Fox!" She said, shaking Rachel's hand. A small spark emitted from Rachel's hand. "Ow!" Shalimar said, rubbing her hand.   
  
"Sorry....that happens sometimes. Im Rachel Keller." She said, smiling.  
  
"If your wondering...Im a Feral....a cat-person." Shalimar said, noticing Rachel had been eyeing her tail.  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Rachel said, laughing.  
  
"Hello, I am Scott Summers. People usually call me Cyclops." A guy with a visor said, grinning from across the jet.  
  
"Im Logan. Or Wolverine. Whatever." A guy grumbled, then continued staring off into his own world.  
  
"And Im Jean Grey, nice to meet you, Rachel!" Jean said, from up in the piloting area with Storm.  
  
"Oh my God." Scott said. He was looking at the list that they had written Rachel's name on. She wandered over.  
  
"What is it?" Rachel asked.  
  
"They are after us all." Scott muttered. Rachel leaned over and looked. He was looking at a page labled "Mutant X192-Summers, Scott". Rachel sat down, and read on. It said:  
  
Mutant X192- Summer, Scott  
Emits optic blasts from eyeballs. Very dangerous.  
Should be considered armed and dangerous. Do not attempt to take off visors.  
Should be shot with stunner and taken into military custody if sighted.  
  
He flipped the page and sighed. It said:  
  
Mutant X193- Grey, Jean  
Uses telekinesis to move any objects, also is rumored to enter people's minds.  
Should be considered armed and dangerous. Do not attempt to approach.  
Should be shot with stunner and taken into military custody if sighted.  
  
He continued flipping. The list went one. Not only did it have the four adults in the jet in it, but it also had Mutants even the X-Men hadnt heard of.  
  
"Jean, heres an example of one we havent heard of.  
Mutant X209- Braddock, Elisabeth  
Has telepathy, travels through shadows, immobilizes anyone she focuses all her mind power on.  
Should be considered armed and dangerous. Do not attempt to approach.  
Should be shot with stunner and taken into military custody if sighted." Scott read.  
  
"We need to show the Professor as soon as we return." Jean said.  
  
"As poweful as he is, with knowing every mutant, and being able to connect with them, I bet he doesnt know this much information. By the looks of the file you have there, theres at least one hundred mutants listed in it, and theres still a whole stack of them next to you." Wolverine said.  
  
"This is the chance the Professor needs to get more mutants to help us fight against the Brotherhood, and help prove to the Human World that we arent made to dominate." Storm said. Rachel and Shalimar kept reading the different files. Rachel glanced over to another folder. It was labled "Injections". She opened it up. The first file said:  
  
Mutant X314- Keller, Rachel  
5/13/03- Injected. In a few days it should start working.  
Munroe, Ororo (Mutant X191) has her.  
Most guessed place where she will be: Westchester New York.  
Building: Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters "Mutant School" (Refer to image F3).   
  
She flipped the page over, and it said:  
Image F3: Weschester, New York. It also showed a picture of a building. She gasped.  
  
"Scott, is this the place we are heading to?" Rachel asked him, showing him the picture. He grabbed the file, and read the pages.  
  
"It lists every single mutant 'injected', by what, who knows. It also lists who attends the school. Oh God." He breathed, "They know everything about us."  
  
"Lets go faster." Jean said. Storm nodded, and her eyes turned white as the wind made the jet shoot faster.  
* * *  
"We will try to get these Mutants free." The Professor said finally. He had been reading all of the files for qutie a long time. They had arrived back at the school over an hour ago.  
  
"And Professor, what about the Mutants with these 'injections'?" Scott asked.  
  
"Jean, will you figure that out?" Professor Xavier asked. She nodded. "Rachel, go with her, since it says you got an injection. Jean, take some blood, and test it. Scott, find out what that machine they used for the blood does. Hmmm..Logan and Shalimar, go through the files and sort through them. Bring me any that say if the Mutant is currently in custody. And Storm, Id like you to round up the students. Tell them what we know for now, and when the files have been sorted, five them the file on themselves." He said. They all left to do their tasks. The Professor wheeled to Cerebro. "How did you find us...." He whispered to himself as he made his way.  
* * * 


	2. The Break In

Disclaimer: Marvel owns these people, except Rachel. I made her up. And Shalimar is owned by the TV show Mutant X. This is meant to take place if there never were any movies, even though I posted this in the X-Men movie section, I only did that because I wish for it to have the people from the movies, but more. So key things that happen in X2, most likely will not happen in this. So its just my own thing.  
  
To Have A Gift  
Chapter 2  
Jean studied a drop of Rachel's blood in a slide.  
  
"Rachel, the stuff they injected you with is literally blocking you mutant cells." She said. Rachel looked in. She saw her cells, and a bubble looking thing engulfing them, trapping them from serving their purpose, which was, above all else, blocking her gift.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone gathered in one of the main rooms. Storm had just finished telling them everything she knew.  
  
"We have permission to infiltrate a miltary compound, so we can get the antidote that reverses the effects on Rachel. While we aer there, we are going to save the Mutants being held captive there. Theres at least twenty there that we know of. After we rescue them, and Rachel's energy comes back, we are hoping to save any other Mutants captured in any other base." Jean explained to the residents of the school.  
  
"But, since we do not have enough X-Men, we will be taking students who are seventeen or older with us, and Junior X-Men." Storm said. Bobby, Rogue, and John exchanged grins.  
  
"But, thats still a small number, especially for a heavily guarded facility. So those who are X-Men and Junior X-Men, we will go search for some Mutants to help us. We will be leaving tomarrow." Scott said.  
  
"What about the rest of us who are here?" Asked a young girl, with an albino complexion, short black hair, and black spot around her left eye.  
  
"Good question, Beatrice. I will be staying here to protect the remaining students. I believe the X-Men have grown strong enough to be able to do this on their own. But, if they ever run in to any danger, they can always call." Professor Xavier said, smiling.  
  
"Right, I think its time we all get a good night's rest." Scott said, and with that, the students all dispersed back to their rooms.  
* * *  
  
Rachel stared up at the cieling. It was her first night in this place. She was in the same room with Jubilee, Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Shalimar, and Clarice Ferguson. The room was silent, except for the occasional creak of the school. Her eyelids were finally drooping when she heard more than a simple creak. She heard a few pairs of footsteps, men whispering, and guns cocking. She sat straight up.  
  
"Rogue! Kitty! Jubilee! Clarice! Shalimar!" She whispered. They didnt move. She got up, and quietly knudged Clarice.  
  
"Huh? Whats up?" She said, stretching and yawning. Rachel was about to tell her to be quiet when there was a THUD! near their door. They gulped.  
  
"Wait! Why are we here again?" A man whispered.  
  
"Because the two men we lost to these mutants sent an email shortly before they died. They said they injected one of the mutants, and she is living here now, it seems. And according to our files, she is staying in this room!" Another man whispered angrily.  
  
"Why do we need her?" The man asked again.  
  
"Because, if we want to find out how to stop them, and how to get rid of them all, then we might want to actually capture them!" The other one said.  
  
"Why dont we just take the others?" The other guy said again.  
  
"Because they actually have powers that could stop us. Hers should be nearly gone, and not very powerful. Lets go." He said, sighing angrily. They kicked in the door. Rachel and Clarice screamed, waking up the other three. Then the five of them screamed.  
  
"We just want Keller!" The man yelled.  
  
"You cant have her!" Clarice yelled. She grabbed Rachel by her arm, and shot light into the middle of the room. It turned into a teleportation spot, and the five girls jumped into it. The men yelled for more soldiers, and they were about to jump in when it closed.  
  
"Alright! Theres mind-controllers here, turn on the anti-psi-wave!" One of them said. Another one pressed a button, and Jean sat up, screaming.  
  
"Whats wrong Jean?" Scott asked, awakened from her screaming.  
  
"Somethings happening! They set up an anti-psi-wave! It send a piercing pain to any psychic mutant's brain!" She yelled, holding her head in pain. All over the school, psychic mutants woke up, in the same pain. The Professor fell out of his bed, and crawled for his wheelchair, but the pain felt like his brain was tearing in two.  
  
"Alright gentlemen! Turn on your personal barriers!" The main guy said again. They all pushed a button on their jackets, and blue light engulfed their bodies for a moment, then disappeared. "Alright!" He said, "Capture Keller, but any other Mutant who tries to stop you, shoot them with the freeze spray. Then you can inject them and take them as well, if you'd like. We only have ten men, but ten men is enough to capture a child."  
  
"Whats freeze spray again?" A guy asked, itching his stomach.  
  
The main guy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Its the blue goo stuff that engulfs them and hardens quickly, which doesnt give them enough time to use their power to escape." He said. "Now lets move!" He yelled, and they all ran out. They ran to where their scanners picked up Rachel, which was near the kitchen. They broke off into pairs, about four each, except on group had two. One group turned to the left. It looked like they were going to make it fine, without any interruptions, when a slender black girl jumped out. She charged at them, and punched them. She had a punch of steel, and when one of the soldiers hit back, he nearly broke his fist from her body being as hard as steel. They shot her with a freeze spray pack. Another group were almost there when they encountered a little girl no older than eight with black hair. She kicked one in the chins, and dissappeared. They spun around, and she teleported again, giggling the whole time. They got sick of her and shot her with freeze spray. The last group encountered one mutant as well. A boy, about 14, came running down the stairs. He glared and focused his energy on something. Two extra arms ripped out from the side of his body. He grabbed one soldier with two of his hands, and was about to grab the other when he was shot with freeze spray. They continued on.  
* * *  
  
The five girls stopped in the kitchen to catch their breath.  
  
"We need to get you somewhere safe." Jubilee said, gasping for air.  
  
"What about you guys? I bet they are going to try to inject anyone they can." Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah, but they mainly are after you. You heard what they said. We just need to show them what Mutants are made of." Clarice said.  
  
"Even by the means of killing them?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Isnt that what they do to us? They kill us to stop our 'problem'. We need to fight fire with fire." Clarice said. They nodded, and ran off.  
  
"We should try to find the rest of the Junior X-Men and the other X-Men." Rogue said. They nodded. Luckily, they didnt have to search for long.  
  
"YAHHHHHHH!" Wolverine growled as he jumped down, ready to stab them. They ran out of the way. He let his claws go back in. "Ah. Sorry, I heard someone coming, and assumed." He said, shrugging.  
  
"Ughm...they are after her, since she already has been injected, and they are trying to get more of us injected." Jubilee said, her voice squeaking.  
  
"Hey!" Scott yelled, coming down the hall.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Rachel asked quickly.  
  
"They havent encountered any younger students yet, and the Junior X-Men are fine too. They put up an anti-psi-wave, which temporarily disables psychic mutant's powers. So right now, Jean is in the middle of our room, screaming from the piercing pain. Im assuming its affecting the Professor the same way, so we need to find out who has the control to it, and we need to stop it. I have already killed four, and readings tell me there are ten, so six left." Cyclops said.  
  
"Make that four left." Storm said, floating down from the open hallway doors, her normal eye color returning. They ran down another hall, and they heard screaming from another psychic mutant.   
  
"LOOK OUT!" Shalimar yelled, but it was too late. Two of the military men had shot the freeze spray at Storm and Cyclops, and the goo hardened in seconds. Scott couldnt reach his visor. They shot again, and trapped Clarice and Kitty. Kitty tried to go through it, but she couldnt move even her fingers. Jubilee spun around, and held out both her arms, and shot her sparks at one guy, and Shalimar jumped up to the balcony where they were, and shoved her long claws through the other guy's throat. She took them out, wiped off the blood, and jumped back down. But in mid-air the last two soldiers ran out, and shot her with the goo. She landed on her feet, even though she couldnt move. They shot Jubilee, and only Rogue, Rachel, and Wolverine were uncovered.   
  
"Rogue!" Jubilee yelled through the goo. Rogue ran over, dodging one of their shots. "Touch my finger!" Jubilee said. Rogue glanced down, and saw that Jubilee's finger was the only skin exposed. Rogue nodded, took of her glove, and touched her. She felt memories of Jubilee and her powers rush through her, and Rogue let go quickly.  
  
"I dont need much." She said. She ran over, and shot sparks at one of the guys. His barrier was still fully charged, so it was taking longer. Rogue felt the power leaving her quickly, and they took the advantage and shot. Wolverine lunged in the way, getting himself stuck, and then they shot it at Rogue.  
  
"Crap." Rachel breathed. The others were all trapped. There was no one to help her now. She put her hands together, and drew them back. Bright blue electricity surged through her hands, and she released it at the guy Rogue had been working on, and it broke his barrier. He fell over. She charged up for the other guy but all she managed to get was a small spark.  
  
"Ahah ha ha! It was only a matter of time before your powers left you from your injection!" The guy said. Rachel looked down at her hands. She was powerless, for the first time in her life. He aimed the freeze spray gun at her. She felt really cold all of a sudden, and there was an ice wall, the size of her, forming in front of her. He shot at it, and it shattered. "You cant do that! I would have had her!" The soldier yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah?" John said. He lit his lighter, and grabbed a ball of fire, and shot it at the guy. He set on fire, and fell over the balcony, dead. Rachel turned around, and saw Bobby, and of course John.   
  
"Bobby, see if he has a control of some type!" Storm said through the goo. He walked over, and yanked it out.  
  
"Push the off button!" Scott yelled. Bobby did as told, and the psychic mutants all sighed with relief. Bobby walked over to each goo-shell, and froze it enough until it broke. Once the X-Men and Junior X-Men were free, they went to see if the rest of the students and the Professor were okay.  
* * *  
  
It was three hours later, almost nearing 3 AM. All the younger students were taken for medical attention, but they all were fine, and nobody was injected. They all were currently sleeping. Kitty had decided to quit the Junior X-Men for now, it was too much, when she really only had one hour of experience. Clarice and Jubilee were still debating if they wanted to stay on the team for the upcoming missions.  
  
"Right. They wont attack the school again, they know now that Rachel's powers are gone, you will be in search of the antidote. You all did quite well, might I add." Professor Xavier said to the 11 of them.  
  
"And thats why we really need more people though, Professor. We nearly failed, if it hadnt been for Bobby and John. We were only against ten men. But when theres over a hundred, along with guards in a military compound? Thats a whole different story." Storm said.  
  
"True Storm, but Im afraid we havent much time. And there are many mutants who like to choose their independance." Professor Xavier said, glancing at Rachel.  
  
"Professor, I cant sleep." A girl said, walking in. It was the same girl that had asked a question to him earlier, Beatrice. The girl with the albino complexion, black hair and black mark around her left eye.  
  
"Well, dont worry, they wont come back." Professor Xavier said, smiling.  
  
"What we need is just flat out luck to have us survive that mission with only a possible amount of fifteen mutants." Wolverine said. Jubilee, Clarice, Storm, Jean, Cyclops, and the Professor all grinned. They turned to Beatrice.  
  
"Whats going on?" Shalimar asked. Wolverine, Rachel, Bobby, Rogue, and John looked about as confused as she did.  
  
"Beatrice, would you like me to call you that, or you mutant name?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Call me my mutant name please, sir." She said.  
  
"Right. Domino, will you tell the six confused friends of mine over here what happened when the soldiers came into your room?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Sure. They came in, shot everyone with the freeze spray, saw me, but left. They didnt shoot me, because Im lucky." Domino said, fidgeting.  
  
"Wait...your mutant power is luck?" Wolverine asked. She nodded. "Are you crazy? She looks at least ten years old, it would be too much of a risk to take her with us!" He snarled.  
  
"Logan, calm down. She has never once been ill or sick in her life, never gotten injured for more than a scratch. If she is with you all, you will have a much better success rate." the Professor said.  
  
"But...still, she is only a kid, she could get hurt." Rogue said.  
  
"Yes, but so could any of you. She will go with you, for precaution only. You will succeed when you have luck on your side." the Professor said, wheeling off. Kitty appeared from around the corner.  
  
"I decided to help." She said, smiling. The other 12 smiled at her.  
  
They were a team.  
  
A/U- Okay. I suck at action sequences, because I have all these ideas of what I want to happen in my head, and its really hard to explain it in words. I do the best I can. I have no idea what to do next. As it was, it was hard to find four more mutants to add to it. Thats why I decided they just wont find that many to get on their side. Only like three. And I am seriously not trying to have my original char. Rachel become the main character. I just am having her be infected, so the other X-Men can find out the stuff about it. I mean, they still are the main people, and hopefully, if I have any more ideas what to do next, they will have bigger parts. I dont know how directors do it. This is hard! I mean, these are the longest chapters any of my stories have ever been. To me, if this were a movie, with all the crud I put in here, I would say its already an hour passed. And like, if I made them normal sized chapters, there would at least be four tops right now. Anyway, review please!  
  
By the way:  
The girl featured in my last chapter, her name was Braddock, Elisabeth. She is the mutant known as Psylocke.  
The girl "Beatrice" in this, the girl whose power is luck, I stated in this chapter that she is in fact Domino. (these are mutants mainly in the comics)  
The boy with four arms, he is Michael McCain, otherwise known as Forearm. He wasnt a big character in the comics, at least Im pretty sure.  
Clarice Ferguson is Blink, a purple girl from the comics who could do exactly what I said she could, teleport through portals she made.  
The girl of steel is Joanna Cargil, Im not sure if she was a big character or not. Her alias was Frenzy.  
And finally the girl who kicked the soldier in the chins and teleported, she is Lila Cheney. 


End file.
